1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for controlling progress of a video game while displaying an object on a display screen of a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there has been video games each of which controls progress of the video game while displaying an object on a display screen of a display device. In such video games, there is a puzzle game in which a user is caused to carry out a selection operation and the video game is thereby caused to proceed (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-110948, for example).